Fortification Magic
Fortification Magic (要塞 魔法,'' Yōsai Mahou'') is a magic that is practically the anti-thesis to Disassembly Magic. This magic reinforces the position of a physical object and stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, also making the target physically impossible to break. It is the same as adding something to an object that is already complete. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with the magic. Using this magic has different uses, all dependent on the user. For example, a user can use it on clothes, causing it to harden to the point where they become similar to a super strong suit of armor in terms of defensive power while not increasing the weight. Another example of its use is that the user can also use it on a simple towel to turn it into a makeshift shield or twist it and turn it into a makeshift weapon. Another effect of this magic is that it can be used to enhance the caster's own existence—granting them an enormous boost in power. Naturally, this is capable of being used as a weapon to strike the user's opponent, as well as to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of their body as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack which is enhanced by Fortification Magic is far stronger than it would normally be without it; as their fists are capable of penetrating solid steel with ease. Thanks to the immense hardening that the user's body undergoes when using Fortification Magic, they possess the ability to harm their opponents when they perform elemental transformations; rendering the user capable of striking the body beneath the elemental energy, bypassing their transformation; however, it does not negate their magic. It is impossible to reinforce something vague like air. As living things will resist invasion of the magic, reinforcing a living thing other than yourself is the hardest. Although it can make a user physically invulnerable, the affected target is still susceptible to mental attacks and illusion based magic if they are a living being and the effects of this magic can be negated through magics or spells that negate magic or through the use of Fortification Magic's antithesis Disassembly Magic or Crash Magic. Spells Panzer: '''Using this spell will cause the caster's body and clothing to be fortified so that it has the defenses of a tank. This also raises the attack power of the user as his/her body has become hardened that much. At the basic level, the user will be immobile when using this spell but more advanced users can learn to move while having this spell activated on themselves. If the user is low on magic energy, he/she can use this spell on only part of the body to use less magic energy at a time. This spell can also be used on objects to increase it's defensive strength, basically turning it into a battering ram or weapon. '''Halt: '''Rather than focusing on the caster's body, this spell focuses on securing the things around the user. Since this magic stabilizes the relative coordinates of the molecules within the object, this spell can basically secure the position of an object as long as it's touching another object or surface. For example, let's say a train began to derail. If a user used this spell on time, the train would stop it's motion entirely as it was probably still touching the rail, thus securing it. (The physics involved in what's going on inside would probably still occur however.) '''Layering: Using this spell will allow the user to increase their power even further. This is actually a set of spells categorized as one and they must be done in order. Normal Fortification Magic as well must be activated first. With each activation, the user gains even more attack and defense power. The strength of the normal Fortification Magic spells are also increased. However, the amount of magic energy needed to maintain it gets higher as well. *'Giaichi: '''This is the first level of activation. It's not that much different nor stronger from basic Fortification Magic. It multiplies the user's power by 1.5 *'Giani: 'This is the second level of activation. The user's power is now doubled. *'Giasan: 'This is the third level of activation. The user's power is doubled once again. *'Giashi: 'This is the fourth level of activation. The user's power is doubled once again. *'Giago: '''This is the fifth level of activation. The user's power is doubled once again. Trivia *Perchan helped me a lot with this magic. *This was my first magic in my idea of getting back to the basics. *I'm suprised nobody made this before me. No seriously, this is such a simple idea! *The name of the spell Panzer is derived from the German word for tank or armor. *The spells in the Layering section is basically the Japanese way to say the word 'gear' with a Japanese number after it. So it's basically like Gear 1 then Gear 2 and so on. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Under Construction